


Flood

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beer, Dog trainer character, Dogs, Dogs have been rescued from fighting, Epilepsy, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, M/M, Mention of fight dogs, Service Dogs, guys this is a dog fic, nontoxic alpha masculinity, rescue dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Ffc day 3: FloodFeaturing: an affable alpha dog trainer, a reclusive omega, and three adorable dogs, all in various stages of rescuing or being rescued
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Flood

"It's going to be raining heavily like this for 23 more minutes. Can you believe how accurate these weather apps have gotten? Crazy." Garrett sets his phone face down on the table between them, then slides his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. 

"Bet the tunnel's flooded already," Andy murmurs, rubbing his arms to give himself comfort as he shifts awkwardly in his chair. "It might stay that way through the night. Will you be okay with staying here? The couch folds out for this type of occasion." 

'Here' is the omega's own private cove tucked in the Oregon coast cliffs, away from everyone and everything. Andy's known as the town hermit, for all that he's only owned the place for a few years and can't be older than thirty, in Garrett's estimation. He's already gotten a reputation - neither overly negative or positive, just an air of mystery over the reclusive omega. 

Garrett can tell his being here is sending Andy's anxiety sky high. There's a reason the omega rarely comes to town or has visitors here, he's sure, though no one knows what it is. But the two pittie mixes who roam free in good weather, now curled protectively around Andy's chair legs, tell the story all too well in Garrett's eyes. Former fight dogs, it'd been obvious from the first moment Garrett had seen them, and he'd almost taken them from Andy before he'd seen exactly how much the pitties love him. He has a feeling they'd give their lives to protect the omega, not that Andy uses them as guard dogs. 

The other part of that story, of course, is the puppy sacked out in Andy's lap, and the reason Garrett's here in the first place. He's a trainer, though he hadn't trained Andy's guard dogs; but Andy had hired him to help pick out and train a dog for his heat-induced seizures. At a time when omegas are their most vulnerable, Andy just happens to have an extra condition that makes it even worse. 

When it rains, it pours. It _floods._

The samoyed pup - Bernie - in Andy's lap huffs in his sleep, making Andy smile down at him, running his fingers through the fluffy white coat. It softens some of the omega's edges made hard by anxiety. 

Not that Garrett blames him. Can't have had an easy life if one decides to hole themselves up in solitary like Andy has. 

Still, some part of him wants to offer himself to Andy. Wants to make sure Andy has at least one human in his pack. A goddamned _friend_ that doesn't spend all his time on four legs. 

Not that Garrett wants to force it on him. Andy has the right to choose. He just has a damn big soft spot for the omega.

Bernie gives a bigger yawn, tumbling in that puppy way out of Andy's lap to cuddle up with his pittie sisters, and it gives Andy the excuse to clap his hands on his thighs and stand. "Well, I should get stuff ready for you. Are you okay with beef stew? I've had it in the slow cooker all day. But I can make you a sandwich or something if you're a vegetarian, or-" 

"Beef stew works for me, thanks. You'll have to let me bring out your next batch of groceries though, so I can contribute just a little." 

Andy's shrug is a little stuff, but he still smiles, ducking his head. "Sure." 

Which, as far as Garrett can tell, is progress. Andy's never agreed to let Garrett come out to the homestead for anything but Bernie's lessons. 

"Maybe I could cook for you next time. I make a great lasagna. Not even frozen or anything." 

"Impressive." The sarcastic response is perfectly Andy, as is the tiny smile that softens the snark. 

It's not until later, when they're tucking into steaming bowls of beef stew enhanced by bottles of stout from one of the local microbreweries that they talk about anything significant again. Garrett is savoring the flavors, surprised when Andy is the one to start the conversation. 

"You are...not like other alphas I've met." 

Garrett takes a sip of beer with a small shrug. "I'm just how I am." 

Andy gives a huffing little laugh. "I guess that's true." 

"All we can be." 

"One, what, quarter of a beer and you're a philosopher?" 

Garrett snorts. "Believe me, it takes way less, ask any of my friends." 

"The Introspective Alpha. Sounds like a podcast." Andy takes a pull from his bottle. "And mine would be 'Omega, Alone.' But you don't seem to care about that. Everyone else in town thinks I'm a weirdo." 

Junebug, the smaller pittie whose ear is half-bitten off, whines in her sleep before rolling over, drawing their attention. "I knew the moment I met your dogs that you're a good one. A keeper, even. Anyone who can get around what these poor girls have been through and earn their trust, that's a grade-A human in my book." 

Andy's light eyes meet his, and he gives a small nod in acknowledgement of the compliment. "Dogs are easier to understand than humans." 

"Point." 

"And..." 

When Garrett looks up from his stew, Andy is turned away from him, looking down at the pack of dogs on the floor. "And?" he prompts quietly, not wanting to spook Andy in any way. 

"I have more in common with Junebug and Caroline than you'd think." Andy's voice is whisper-soft, but strong enough to break Garrett's heart. 

"You don't need to tell me about it." 

Andy looks up at him again, his eyes grateful. "Maybe someday I will." 

Garrett nods, not wanting to put any pressure on this fragile thing the omega is trying to build between them. For some reason, something he can't quite figure out yet, it's important to him that he and Andy become friends. He can feel it in his soul. "Well, then, I'll be ready." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Hoooo boy folks this one gripped me. I really really want to write the full story of Garrett and Andy and I may have to do that later like i did for Mon Chaton last year.


End file.
